


It hurts deep down inside

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Every couple have fights, right?  But could Master Tim really hurt you..?





	It hurts deep down inside

"Don't do it like that!" he exclaimed, causing you to involuntary take a step back. "You're getting it all messed up, you're gonna break it!" He exhaled excessively. "My god, sometimes I think you're a child"

You sighed, feeling both offended and oddly titillating. You liked the idea of him dominating you and you wanted to me submissive to him, you needed it. But his blatant anger was totally uncalled for.

"Well, sorry all the hell! Sorry I'm not fucking older like you are and know all the shit in the world!"

"What a mature language you display" he said without looking at you as he tidied up on the counter "Has it gotten you far in life?" 

It was like the air grew visible and became a heavy thick damn elephant. He stared at you, like one would at a rowdy, obnoxious minor, eyes brimful with superiority and a faint smugness. He reached for the manual and yanked it out of your hand, leaving you staring at him open-mouthed. You cant believe what he just said to you and you cant believe how incredible rude and just down right mean he was being. His anger's so elaborate and harsh. 

He had been unusually annoying and pushed your buttons all evening, you had tried to let most of it slide cause you just couldn't be bothered to argue, but this last thing really pushed you over the edge. You shoved him with both hands in his chest and spun around to get away when he grabbed you by the arm to keep you from leaving, staring firmly in your eyes. Eyes that somehow had shifted to black.

"Tim" you warned, jaws clenched.

He didn't say anything, just tightened his grip.

"Why are you behaving like this?" you asked as you fought to keep your tears from spilling over.

You wanted to cry, you had wanted to cry all night, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of your tears.

He held you arm and you didn't want to look him in the eyes. Afraid to see something you would never forget. Holding your breath in hopes of making your tears go away, but they didn't, and they wouldn't, so you bit your lip and wanted to get away from his grip, you didn't want to show him how deeply he hurt you. You looked down, causing your tears to flow over and stream down your face, not in single drops, but what felt like lumps of agony and misery gushed from your eyes.

"You're such an ass!" you hissed through your teeth and yanked yourself loose from his hand.

You turned around and walked calmly towards the staircase and the second floor, feeling like you broke apart for every step.  
Suddenly you felt the air being sucked out from you and for a second you didn't know what was happening. Tim had caught up to you by the stairs and had very roughly pulled you to him by your waist. You tensed up and the thought of him actually hitting you crossed your mind.

"What?!" you yelled and started sobbing. "What do you want?"

Panic rushed through your body and mind, cause this was a Tim you hadn't seen before, he was acting like a completely different person and all you wanted was to go upstairs and get into bed, hoping that some sleep might take the pain away.

He was quiet, but he held his arms around you to keep you from falling as you had one foot on the step and the other in the air. You still didn't want to make eye contact and kept your eyes at his shirt that was slightly opened at the top.

"Look at me" he begged with a thin voice.

You put your free hand to your face, trying you best to hide that you were crying. Not wanting to comply to anything he wanted. 

"Baby, look at me" he begged again as he took your hand and placed it on his own cheek. Your hand was wet from tears so he put your fingers in his mouth and slowly sucked, biting gently and swirling his tongue around your fingers. Seeing his pleading eyes, you relaxed a bit and inhaled deeply as your body loosened up. He didn't break eye contact and just stood still for what seemed for ever. You sniffed and wiggled out  
from his arms and placed both feet on the first step of the staircase, making you tower over him slightly.

"I'm so sorry, love" he said softly, placing one hand on your tear soaked flushed cheek and massaged you with his thumb. "I never meant to hurt you like that"

"Why are you such a jerk tonight?" 

Tim licked his lips, struggling to find the right words, since he knew nothing could justify his behavior tonight. He caressed his hand over your face and down your chest where he rested his hand. You placed your own hand on the back of his and pressed down over your heart, feeling it race Tim looked up in your eyes.

"Forgive me, please...I'm so sorry" 

Reality of how he had behaved set in and his face writhed in sorrow as he fisted his hand, causing you shirt to wrinkled as he lowered his head and shook it in despair, not knowing if this was something you ever could forgive and that was a thought he just couldn't bare. He sniffled and cried out, a horrible, gut wrenching sound of a desperate man on the brink of losing it all.  
Feeling your heart break for him, you placed one hand under his chin to raise his face, his eyes were back to normal colour, but teary from regret and anxiety.

"Baby..." you whispered in compassion.

Tim broke down, sobbing as he clung to you, feeling like he would come apart if he couldn't fit all of you in his arms. Seeing him this miserable hurt you more than his physical actions had tonight and you wrapped both arms around him and hugged him desperately to you, lulling him in your embrace. He wept and sniffled as he pitifully squeezed your back, clutching to you. You just stood there, rocking him gently back and forth as his sobbs gradually subsided. After a moment of silence, he said:

"I love to listen to your heartbeats"

You smiled. Your chin rested on the top of his head and you took his face in your hands, so you finally could look in each others eyes again, with no trace at all of the pain and anxiety that had plagued the evening, you just looked at each other for a while when he  
delicately started pulling you to him, his face only inches away from you as his lips graced yours, he gently put his tongue on you and traced the contours of your tear drenched, salty mouth, making you close your eyes and inhale. 

"Tim..." you whispered breathlessly.

He placed both hands on the back of your head and pressed you to him, kissing you more passionately than he had ever before, making you relax completely and give after for him.  
He moaned loudly to your lips and lifted you up and you instantly wrapped your legs around his waist and then he carried you up the stairs to the bedroom.


End file.
